Maybe Then
by Cobalt-eyed Angel
Summary: COMPLETE, WORKING ON SEQUEL Kairi and Sora have some problems with the promise Sora made and their feelings. Now someone needs their help. Sora and Kairi set off to find all the keyblade weilders and restore peace once and for all. FFX&FFX-2 Char. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Maybe Then  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By: Cobalt-eyedAngel  
  
The night outlined a seventeen aged boy with spiked brown hair. He roamed the beaches grasping a silver key chain with amethyst crystal in a cross shape. He finally sat down on the edge of the beach. The tide coming up to continually brush against his ankles.  
  
.. Sora POF ..  
  
' Things are so different. I came back this morning and Riku was already here! He told me that after the island rebuilt itself starting with the grains of sand Kairi stood on that day, that he was just somehow transported right smack on the beach. It had been three years since the day that started it all, the door opened.  
  
I was so happy when I found out that Kairi, Riku and I were finally all back together! But then I noticed weird things. First of all, I noticed that while I was gone Riku was not the only arrival. A girl by the name of Yuna was here. She seemed really nice. Tidus told me he had a crush on her. And I realized why, she was pretty. With short layered brown hair and bi colored eyes. One sea green and the other ocean blue.  
  
Then I noticed that Riku and Kairi were acting differently, like they were acting...lovey. When I realized Riku smirked at me, Kairi didn't notice. At first I was really pissed off, but Kairi didn't even notice. That's another thing, Kairi barely notices me now. I feel like were back at Kingdom Hearts, and I am trying to call at her name, but we just drift farther and farther away on are own separate Islands not hearing anything. I feel like screaming out 'I love you Kairi!!!' but I doubt then she would even here me. They keep flirting and hugging in front of me. Not even noticing the look of angst on my face or the apologetic looks from everybody else. I try to ignore them. But it is not easy. Riku must have came in and made Kairi forget about me while I was out looking for his pathetic ass.  
  
God, if only I had come right back, Kairi and I would have been together. Damn him! Ugh, and earlier today, the way he smirked at me after he gave her a kiss I could have ripped him apart with my bare hands. First I would- '  
  
"Um, Hey?" A soft voice awoke me from my thoughts. I looked to see two different colored eyes starring down at me. I could make out in the darkness the left one green, and the right one blue.  
  
Author's Note- I know this is really, really short. I just felt like it. Srry! Please review! Be nice this is my first actual story ( I also wrote a poem called torn)! Anyways new chapters coming soon.....hopefully!  
  
Editing Note- Hey it is 6/7/04. I just decided I might edit and try to add some more. Now go on to the next chapter(or review!) (or both. LOL)!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe Then  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: Cobalt-eyedAngel  
  
"Oh, Yuna?" I said trying to make out the whole face in the dark.  
  
"Yes, couldn't sleep, you?" She asked taking a seat beside me.  
  
"Yeah, something like that, " I said more to myself than to her. I pocketed the Oathkeeper that was still firmly in my tight grasp.  
  
She accepted my answer. She brought her knees up and rested her chin on them as she wrapped her arms around her legs. Then she looked toward the stars.  
  
"Tidus told me that once they all blinked out," she said referring to the stars "and Riku, Kairi, and you went on a big adventure. She said still looking at the stars.  
  
"Yeah," I said looking at the stars also.  
  
"I like this place...more than the place I used to live," She said the last five words quieter than the first.  
  
"Yeah," I muttered. A moment of silence passed. I glanced at her. She was about to burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"What?!" I said completely looking at her now.  
  
"Is the only word you can say, yeah?" She giggled between words.  
  
Now I also burst into laughter. It didn't seem that funny, I just hadn't laughed in a long time.  
  
"Hey guys, what's so funny?" Kairi asked as she came into view from the darkness.  
  
"Hey Kairi!" I was so glad Riku wasn't with her "It's nothing, just laughing to be laughing," I answered her question from before.  
  
"Hello Kairi," Yuna smiled at Kairi. Which was returned by Kairi. Kairi then took a seat on the other side of me.  
  
"Do ya'll play Blitzball?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Only occasionally," I said as Kairi shook her head no.  
  
"Tidus and Wakka play it a lot though," Kairi added.  
  
"Yeah," I said. Yuna and I both got hit by another fit of laughter. Kairi stared at us confused.  
  
Just then a bright light shined in front of me and made me shut my eyes tight. Even though my eyes were closed, I could still partially see the blinding light through my eyelids.  
  
"Owf," A girl's voice said and a light weight landed in my lap. I opened my eyes to see a skinny blonde headed girl, with her eyes squeezed closed in my lap.  
  
"Rikku?!" I looked over to see Yuna smiling big looking at the girl in my lap.  
  
"Yunie!!" The girl opened her eyes, which turned out to be green and squealed. The two girls hugged in a tight embrace. I would have been doubling over in laughter because two girls were practically in my lap hugging, but I was surprised , I'd never seen someone pop out of then air before. The two girls finally remembered they were not alone.  
  
"Rikku this is Sora and Kairi. Sora and Kairi this is Rikku." Yuna introduced us.  
  
"Hey!" She smiled brightly at us. She didn't move out of my lap, which surprised me a little. She kept her eyes on me until Kairi spoke up.  
  
"I'm dating someone named Riku, just like your name!" Kairi said to Rikku. ' Oh great..' I thought sarcastically. I sighed, but of course, Kairi didn't notice.  
  
There was a pause from Rikku. "You're dating a girl?" She asked surprised. Yuna and I burst out laughing and couldn't stop till a couple of seconds later.  
  
"No, he's a guy, " Kairi said sounding a little annoyed.  
  
"Oh, okay, good!" Rikku said perky again.  
  
"Oh man," I said yawning "What time is it?"  
  
"Probably around 2:00" Kairi answered.  
  
I slid Rikku off my lap and stood up and stretched. "Good night, ladies, nice meeting ya Rikku," I said, then turned and headed toward my house.  
  
"Wait up!" Rikku said following after me, then followed by Kairi. Yuna lay back down on the beach.  
  
"Can you show me a place to stay?" Rikku said falling into step beside me.  
  
"Well, I guess you could stay at my p-" I glanced back at Kairi remembering she was there. I didn't want to give Kairi the wrong idea. "My friend Kairi's place, if that's okay with her,"  
  
At first Rikku looked a little disappointed because she knew what I was going to say, but her perkiness returned. "Is that okay with you?" She asked turning around so she was walking backwards.  
  
There was a look of disgust on Kairi's face, but only for a second. I wasn't even sure I saw it. "Of course!" Kairi smiled. "It's this way," and started toward her home.  
  
"Bye Cutie," Rikku kissed me on the cheek and ran to catch up with Kairi. Kairi looked as surprised as I felt. 'That was new, the only kiss I had ever gotten from a girl was my mother. And I just met Rikku. Oh, and Kairi's face, what was up with that? She looked a little...angry. Weird.' I watched as they disappeared into the darkness.  
  
I heard laughter from the direction of the beach. It was Yuna.  
  
"What's so funny?" I called out to her.  
  
"I am laughing at Rikku," She said between giggles. "She's always like that,"  
  
"Really?" I asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah. You should see her when she's mad. She curses in her native language, Al Bhed. It's hilarious!"  
  
I felt my cheeks burn as the word she called me sunk in, and right in front of Kairi! 'At least it's dark and Yuna can't see me blushing.'  
  
"Are you still tired?" Yuna asked me once she stopped laughing.  
  
"Not really, I just said that 'cause I was bored and I thought sleeping would get rid of it." I said.  
  
"Same here, what do you do for fun around here? "Yuna asked me, finally falling into stride beside me. I slowed my pace so my longer legs wouldn't ware her out.  
  
............  
  
Author's Note- I know this chapter isn't that much longer, but hey, the shorter the chapters the more chapters, right? Heh heh anyways...REVEIW! Please. And thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. I'm not telling any of the relationships I have in mind (well, except for the first reviewer, which is taken) so just wait my story out and see what I have in mind!! R&R!  
  
Editing Note- Today is...um 6/8/04 ... I think. LOL. I fixed it up as best as I could without totally changing it so the people who have already read it before wouldn't be confused. If that makes any sense... 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note- Thanks for the reviews I got! And I forgot a disclaimer on the last 2 chapters so here they are: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, FFX, FFX- 2, or any of the characters in them. This is the only disclaimer I am putting up so it goes for all chapters! Okay? Good. We last left off with Sora and Yuna talking about doing something fun. If you want the whole convo. Go back a page and. READ IT! LOL. Anyways...thanks for the reviews and enjoy the fic!  
  
.........  
  
Maybe Then  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
By: Cobalt-eyedAngel  
  
"Well, I haven't been here since I was fourteen and I was such a goody- goody," I sighed only half kidding.  
  
"Let's go round up some people and par-tay!" Yuna said, twirling around dancing and giggling.  
  
"Yeah, let's," I said grinning. "Who's house first?"  
  
"Tidus? Wakka? Selphie? Rikku? Kairi? Riku?" she asked.  
  
I cringed at Riku's name, and hoped Yuna didn't see. "Well Tidus and Wakka live together, let's go there."(A/N- Tidus and Wakka have no 'intimate' relationship.) I said slightly changing directions toward their house.  
  
"But isn't Riku's closer?" She asked innocently. I stopped walking and sighed. She also stopped walking.  
  
"I. . .I-I don't like Riku," I said with a frown and then continued to my Tidus's house.  
  
"Why. . .why not?" She asked quietly. I stopped walking again. We were close to the docks now. I went over to the edge and sat down, my feet dangling over the side. She came slowly and sat next to me.  
  
"I. . .I. . .he-he is," I tried to find the words to describe my feelings. Yuna gave me a look of encouragement.  
  
"I love Kairi!" I blurted out, and then fixed my gaze on the ocean with my cheeks blazing. I heard muffled sounds coming from Yuna. I glanced over to find her trying not to laugh. "Hey! I don't know what you think is so funny!" I said angrily. I jumped up and continued once again for Tidus's house.  
  
"Oh come on," She got up from her position "I was just kidding!" She walked in front of me and turned to face me. Trying to get me to look at her because I was looking angrily at my feet. "I'm sorry; it's just that I never imagined someone like you could be angry at your best friend because you like his girl."  
  
"His girl...," I muttered angrily under my breath. "You don't understand!" I said so she could hear me again, "That big adventure Tidus told you about? I did it all for Kairi." I said still looking at my feet.  
  
"What? How? What's the real story behind your adventure?" She asked.  
  
I sat down again; she followed suite. And then I told her. I told her the whole reason I did any of it was to find Kairi's heart. I told her that Riku went to the "Dark side" to rescue Kairi. I told her that I had risked my life for Kairi countless times. And that more than once Riku fought to destroy me. I told her that I had saved the world just to come back and be with Kairi again. And just as I was getting to the end of my story a tint of orange filled the sky, the sun was coming up. I finished a moment later and all was quiet.  
  
"Wow," Yuna said after a moment.  
  
"I know, I know, you don't have to say it," I sighed. "You think it's just my raging hormones."  
  
"No! No I," Yuna started but was cut off by a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Yuna! Sora!" Tidus hollered and rushed to the docks, where we were seated.  
  
"Hey!" Yuna and I said at the same time. While her voice sounded cheerful mine sounded dull.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Tidus asked sitting next to Yuna.  
  
"Just talking," Yuna answered still cheerful.  
  
"I got to go," I said standing up.  
  
"Oh, okay." Yuna said waving.  
  
"See ya man!" Tidus called. Then they went back to talking animatedly. Yuna looked a lot happier now that Tidus was there. 'They look good together.' I smiled to myself.  
  
Now I was really bored. "I am going to see if any one else is awake," I said talking to myself.  
  
"I'm awake!" Rikku popped up from behind a near-by coconut tree. "I just got settled in and I came to see what you were doing." The sun was well up by now and I could see Rikku fully. She had on a yellow bikini top, and bottoms that were covered by a very, very short skirt, only about four inches long. She had a sun rise colored wrapped around her neck once and her hair in a sort of pony-tail with several braids coming out of a blue head wrap. She completed her wardrobe with a pair of tennis shoes on her feet.  
  
"Want to go for a swim?" she asked me.  
  
"Um. I'm not sure if we have enough time, we have school." I said uneasily. Rikku was practically in my face.  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot all about it!" Rikku jumped around angrily.  
  
"Come on, we better head out," I said laughing at her.  
  
"Let's go!" She cheered, her bad mood gone in a flash. She amazed me sometimes.  
  
"Well, I usually ride with Kairi." I said looking around for her. (Kairi).  
  
"She already left, man." Tidus said as he got into the boat with Yuna. Yuna gave me an apologetic look. I was getting so sick of those.  
  
"Oh ok," My stomach churned and it felt like someone was squeezing my heart. Probably Riku. I suddenly felt a little sick. I gulped down the lump that had formed in my throat. "How 'bout it Rikku?" I said gloomily.  
  
"Okay!" Rikku smiled big and jumped in the only boat left. I trudged into the boat after her. I grabbed the oars and pulled and pushed, sending us out into the ocean toward the main island.  
  
"You're strong!" She said energetically. "Uh. . .Thanks," I said. But Rikku was right. After two years of battling Heartless, it really gave you a work out! I wasn't big macho(trying to explain those big husky football players- no offence). I was handsome, I had grown into a 5'10" built eighteen year old. Even Kairi had commented on my looks. It was probably the happiest I had been since I returned. I sighed.  
  
Editing Note- It is 6/8/04. I tried my best to fix it up a little. 


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe Then  
  
A Kingdom Hearts Fan Fic.  
  
By Cobalt-eyed Angel  
  
Chapter 4: Pause  
  
Rikku laughed whole heartedly. "Tidus is like a mile away!"  
  
I looked from my hand grasp on the oars to notice we were almost to the main island. Tidus was about 50 feet away. I had been rowing furiously in my pissed off mode, thinking about Riku with Kairi. I slowed my pace, but not by much.  
  
A moment later we glided to the shore line of the main Island. Rikku jumped out of the boat doing a victory dance while I pushed the boat to the dock and tied it up.  
  
"Come on Sora! To school!" she shouted grabbing me by the elbow pulling me to the entrance of Destiny High. It had been so long since I had seen this place. We barely went to school any way. Three days a week, five hours a day.  
  
"I've never seen anyone in my whole life excited about school." I laughed at her.  
  
We walked in and received excited greetings. I smiled a fake smile and pretended like I cared that all those people missed me. I didn't need their gratitude. I needed Kairi's. I trudged on as Rikku smiled brightly. She still held my elbow, a few of the guys and girls looked disappointed.  
  
"This way," I mumbled and started to the only 12th grade classroom (small school). "Let's go Rikku,"  
  
"You bet!" Rikku said looping her arm all the way through my arm. I glanced down at her but she didn't look embarrassed or uncomfortable. I was getting used to her being so up front, so I only turned red a little. I hope.  
  
We arrived, to see only Riku and Kairi in the classroom. I sat on the opposite side from them and Rikku followed.  
  
"Why don't you sit over here?" Kairi smiled and asked me.  
  
"I like the view," I said, thankfully there as a window beside me. Rikku snickered.  
  
"Oh, okay," Kairi said then continued talking to Riku. A second later Tidus arrived followed closely by Yuna. They sat in front of Rikku and me.  
  
"Ya'll just missed a fight!" Tidus said excitedly as he reached us. "Bradirk pushed some guy named Leon," Tidus explained, "he was awesome. Bradirk got all-"  
  
"Wait, did you say Leon?!?" I interrupted him.  
  
"Yeah, that's right," He said confused at my sudden interest.  
  
"Leon!" I said jumping up and raced out the door. Rikku followed. My other friends looked at me confused. Once I got out in the hall, I looked around. No Leon. No Yuffie. No anybody.  
  
"Hey kid!" A voice shouted from the staircase  
  
"Leon! Hey!" I grinned, something I hadn't done for a while. I noticed the rest of my friends I had met on my journey following behind him. My grin got bigger as my gaze fixed on each of them.  
  
Leon.  
  
Yuffie.  
  
Aerith.  
  
Cloud.  
  
"What are you all doing here?!" I asked.  
  
"Well-." Just then he bell rang interrupting Yuffie. We all hurried back to the classroom.  
  
I walked into the classroom, Rikku beside me and the others trailing beside me. The class, besides Kairi and Riku, gave me and them surprised looks. Kairi smiled at them, and Yuffie and Aerith smiled back. Riku was giving them nasty looks.  
  
I took my seat, and my long-lost friends gave me surprised looks when I didn't seat next to Kairi. My smile faltered and was replaced by a fake one.  
  
"All right class it's nice to see old faces and great to see new ones," Mrs. Elmer smiled warmly, "today we are. . ."  
  
(A/N- here is just the seating chart for any one who is confused. Just thought you would like to know, so here it is!  
  
Tirana Selphie Nila Neog  
  
Cloud Aerith Wakka Calli  
  
Yuna Tidus Yuffie Gippal Jeffery  
  
Sora Rikku Leon Kairi Riku  
  
The seat between Wakka and Calli we'll be taken by the next surprise person who shows up on Destiny Island. And the seat in front of Calli will remain empty. If you are wondering who Nila and Tirana are they are made up people. Anyways, sorry if I wasted most of you people's time. This was just for the people who wanted to know. So, on with the story!)  
  
(Kairi POV)  
  
I'm so happy! Riku is so sweet to me. There is something weird though, Sora acts . . . distant to me for some reason. Riku was right; all he cares about are his new friends. It makes me really sad.  
  
He's my best friend!  
  
Correction, was my best friend. Now he barely even talks to me. It makes me really upset. But sometimes, just sometimes, he acts like his old self. He smiles and talks to me and we laugh just like old times, but only when Riku isn't around. Riku told me that Sora was gone longer than him because he was hanging out with his new friends. And for some reason that makes me feel really lonely. I know I must sound selfish because I don't want Sora to have fun without me, but I can't help it!  
  
And that new girl, Rikku, hanging all over him. What is up with that? She's getting on my nerves. I can't believe Sora invited her to stay at my place. But I guess it was better than her staying at his place. That would have defiantly made me insane. I'm having this weird feeling whenever I'm around her, like. . .for some reason I wanted to. . .to. . .hurt her. And this was defiantly a new feeling. I never could even hurt a fly and now I keep having daydreams of me choking her to death.  
  
I sometimes wish...I wish things were back to normal, like the way things were before the Heartless.  
  
Back to normal.'  
  
Author's Note- Wow. That was my longest chapter yet. I set up things a little differently this time. Like them hate them? Tell me! R&R! Was this to long, to short, just right? Well, anyways thanks for bearing with me and hopefully the next chapter will be coming soon!  
  
Cobalt-eyed Angel  
  
Editing Note- It is 6/9/04. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note- I knoooooooow this took a long tome to update and I'm really sorry! . It's been crazy around here!! I've just been so busy!! I'm thinking sbout adding songs in each fic for now on (well after this one) what do u think? Do u think they just get in the way of the story? Tell me what u you want me to do! And thank you to all who reviewed!! Now, on with the story!  
  
Maybe Then  
  
Chapter 5: Arrival  
  
By: Cobalt-eyedAngel  
  
..Kairi POV..  
  
I am so happy! Riku is so sweet to me, but Sora is distant to me for some redon. Riku was right, all he cares about are his new friends. It really makes me sad, but sometimes he acts like his old self. We laugh and hang out just like we used to. Riku told me that Sora was gone longer because he was out partying with his new friends. And for some reason that makes me really sad. I know I must sound selfish because I don't want him to have fun without me, but I just can't help it!  
  
And that new girl, Rikku, hanging all over him. Ugh! She makes me so mad! I can't believe Sora volunteered my place. But I couldn't say "no" right to her face. I'm having this weird feeling, like...for some reason I want to hurt Rikku. But I can't be...jealous! Can I? I sometimes wish things were back to the way they were before the Heartless came. It was...better.  
  
I sighed. I was sitting on the palm tree beside Riku. The sun was setting over Destiny Island and my auburn was blowing carelessly in the wind. Of course, Sora's spot was empty.  
  
"What's wrong?" Riku asked looking up at me.  
  
I smiled down at him. "It was just al long day." I muttered looking at the sunset. I wasn't exactly lying; it had been a long day. I was so bored during school. Riku had fallen asleep, and I didn't know anyone around me! I wish Sora had sat by me. He was laughing and talking with everyone else. Even Tidus and Wakka.  
  
"Hey!" I said realizing something.  
  
"What?" Riku asked.  
  
"You said Sora doesn't talk to us because he talks to his new friends," I said looking at him.  
  
"Yeah and..." Riku wanted more of an explanation.  
  
"Well how come Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were talking to Sora and he talking to them?" I asked confused.  
  
Riku turned his head back to the sunset and his jaw was set. He didn't answer my question.  
  
Was he lying to me? Why didn't he answer my question? I liked it when...Riku and I...were just friends. I s that why I feel this way? Riku?  
  
"Riku, I...I think we need to...pause." I said looking at him intently, awaiting his answer.  
  
"Pause? What, exactly do you want to pause?" Riku said angrily.  
  
"We need to pause...us" I said slowly.  
  
He grew angrier. "You want to break up?" He almost shouted.  
  
"I-no..." I bit my lower lip, "Not yet. Not now."  
  
"Pause? You mean we are going to fast?" Riku tried to pry more information out of me.  
  
"Um..." My lower lip began to bleed, but I quickly covered it with my upper lip. "Sort of, can we just like...stop for a couple of weeks?"  
  
"O...Kay, if that's what you want." His jaw was still clenched.  
  
"Thanks," I said jumping off the palm tree where I was sitting. He tried to smile but didn't get very far. All of a sudden I got a weird urge to see Sora's beautiful smile. Where did that come from? I shook my head as to clear my mind.  
  
"I got to go, see ya later!" I waved and he waved back, then I headed off.  
  
A little ways ahead, after I lost sight of Riku, Sora was sleeping. I smiled and tried to tip-toe across the beach, I thought I was dead silent.  
  
"I know you're there Kairi," Sora said his eyes still closed, but now a smile was on his lips.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" I asked walking over to him.  
  
"Just can tell," He answered simply.  
  
"Lazy bum, you're always sleeping." I laughed sitting beside him. "Who said I was sleeping?" He asked, opening is cobalt blue eyes, and then got up into a sitting position.  
  
"Oh?" I said with a raised eyebrow teasingly, "then what were you doing?"  
  
"Thinking." He said with a secret smile.  
  
"Then how come you didn't join Riku and me?" I asked curious.  
  
His smiled disappeared and he looked at me for a long time. He glanced at my lips and brought his gloved hand to my cheek, so his thumb was resting below my lips.  
  
Oh my god! Is he going to...kiss me?! Oh my god, Oh my god!  
  
He leaned in, his mouth close. Oh my god! Oh my god!  
  
"Kairi your lip is bleeding," he said still looking at my lips. Oh my- wow! I just freaked over nothing. Why would Sora want to kiss me anyways? More importantly, why do I feel disappointed? I blushed and it hit him how close we really were and that his hand was on my cheek.  
  
His hand shot back to his chest while he was tinted with bright red cheeks and he set his gaze downward.  
  
"I, uh...err, sorry." He said still not looking at me.  
  
I laughed. I couldn't help myself; he looked so cute when he was embarrassed!  
  
My laughter was cut short after a bright light shown ahead of us. Oh man! Not another person! (A/N-YAY! Someone else!)  
  
This time, instead of landing in Sora's lap, the person landed in the water. We heard a shallow splash.  
  
"Um, hello?" I called looking at a girl in a long belted black dress. She looked up at me and glanced at Sora.  
  
"Hi." Was all the lady said. She appeared to be 28, around Wakka's age. (A/N- Sorry for interrupting again, I just have to say, I know I'm not using their correct ages, at least I don't think I am, so don't flame because of their age.)  
  
"My name is Kairi, and that's Sora," I waved a hand at him and he seemed to be evaluating her, as if she was a threat, it was quite a sight. (He's checking her stats. Magic, strength, power, etc.) She nodded at us and glanced over Destiny Island.  
  
"Are you a friend of Yuna or Rikku? Or someone else?" I asked her.  
  
"Yes, is Yuna alright?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll show you where she is," I said standing up. Sora stood up also and smiled friendly at her. (She passed the good scale! LOL. Srry...)  
  
It didn't take long till we heard Yuna's voice.  
  
"Lulu!" Yuna yelled, running towards us. She rushed over and gave Lulu, the girl, a tight hug. "Did you just get here?"  
  
"Mm hmm" she answered nodding.  
  
"Oh no," Yuna was thinking hard, "Where are you going to sleep? Sora's house is a one-person house and Riku has an empty room, but so much junk. You don't want to stay there."  
  
"You can stay at my place." Sora said out of the blue. "I mean, I'll move out and you can move in. I wanted a new place anyways," He continued, "Yeah! Besides I barely sleep there. I always snuck out and I have a temporary spot of my own that has every thing I need. You take my house, I can move out quick, I haven't much stuff." Sora didn't wait for an answer and started heading towards his house.  
  
"A-are you sure? Positive?" Yuna asked surprised.  
  
"No problem!" He brushed it off as if he gave away his home everyday.  
  
"Alright Lulu, come on to his house, uh. YOUR house." Yuna said and started following Sora. She nodded and followed Yuna.  
  
Author's Note- Hey Hey! I'm done! With this Chapter at least. I think there are a total of 8 chapters and I already have an idea for a sequel if I get enough reviews! wink wink Well, anyways! R&R! And Catch ya in my later Chapters! (Hopefully!) wink wink  
  
Kairi: Is there something in your eye? Do you need help?  
  
sigh 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note- Hey! I'm back with Chapter 6! Ok I'll just a couple seconds to thank my Reviewers (who are not very many, that's why I said seconds. TT LOL) anyways here we GO! Little Hyper as you can see... DarkCrystal24 Thank you soooo much! Don't worry I'm not quitting this fic, I mean come on! It's the only KH fic I got!  
  
Anjyu- Hey! Haven't seen you in a while! Thanks for reviewing and this update is for you girl!  
  
Baralai is mine, so go away!- LOL u can have him, just let me keep Sora!  
  
Rocker kairi- Don't worry!! Yuna is NOT going to end up with Sora!  
  
Lisa- Thanks for liking it!  
  
Alright thank you soooo much!! ilu all! And keep R&R please! I KNOW you all are going to LOVE this! Or HATE me for it! LOL See ya at the end. I'm closing this story and am most likely starting a sequel after. So about 4 chapters left! Thank U! LOL don't mind me... let's get this party started!  
  
Maybe Then  
  
Chapter 6: Love Is Painful  
  
By: Cobalt-eyedAngel  
  
"Strange, terrible things are coming...I can sense them. And they're not going to back down so easily this time."  
  
There was a soft glow from the sun, reflecting on the ocean. Most was silent on Destiny Island; everyone had gone back to the main island to have dinner, except for one boy. He was sitting quietly on the docks, his feet dangling over the edge. His face was blank, but his mind was full.  
  
Bushes were rustling, and a shadow emerged a few feet away.  
  
..Sora..  
  
"Man," I sighed lying down, using my hands as a pillow behind my head.  
  
"Hello!" Rikku jumped from behind the bushes.  
  
"Nice try. Knew you were there." I replied my eyes still closed.  
  
"Aww Man!" She whined, and I smiled imaging her pouting face and drooping her arms and wagging them like she was about to through a fit.  
  
All day she had been trying to sneak up and scare me. It didn't work to well. After two years of fighting Heartless, my skills had greatly increased. I could now sense someone's life force. (A/N- I need it for something later, or else I wouldn't have it. ) It weirded me out at first, so I didn't tell anyone how I knew they were there even when my eyes were closed. I didn't want people to be afraid of me!  
  
"I'm bored! Let's do something!" She pulled me to my feet. "Let's go explore, you can show me around!"  
  
"Alright, alright. Stop tugging." I whined, knowing it would amuse her.  
  
"Let's go!" She cheered. "Where to first? Oh, let's go on there!" She pointed across the beach to the secret place.  
  
I hesitated. I hadn't gone in there because it brought back to many memories. I really didn't want to show Kairi and my special place. But...it's not Kairi's special place anymore. It probably never was. She probably had a different place that she shared with Riku.  
  
"Alright!" I said angrily. Rikku didn't notice my tone and jumped ahead, making her way over to it. I followed after her into the cave. She went straight to the idle of the room and looked at all the drawings.  
  
"What are those?" Rikku asked curiously and I stepped away from the entrance, coming closer to what she was looking at. I saw the paopu fruit I had drawn, but there was a new edition to the drawing. (A/N- Ok Sorry to interrupt! But the spelling of paopu might be wrong so don't get mad! And some really sad parts are coming up so hold on! Thanks!)  
  
Another fruit has been drawn to the Sora face from Kairi. Rikku looked at me questioningly while I stood with my eyes wide and my mouth agape.  
  
"Paopu fruits" I choked out. My mouth had gone dry and it was getting hard to breathe. I fell to my knees, and brought a shaky hand to Kairi's face and trailed down to the fruit. I was making sure it was real, but I could feel the smoothness of the chalk so I knew it was real.  
  
"Sora...are you okay?" Rikku asked cautiously, touching my arm.  
  
I couldn't respond. I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't cry out. Joy or sadness, I wasn't sure.  
  
Rikku looked worried. "I-I don't understand. What are paopu fruits? Who is that girl in the drawing?" She took a few steps toward the entrance. "I think you need some time alone." I managed to nod so she left. Great, all I needed, another friend lost because of me. My hand was still on Kairi's drawn hand that was holding the paopu fruit...that Kairi was giving...to me. To me. Why, to me? My expression turned from shock to pain as I leaned my forehead against the cold cave wall.  
  
"Why would you do that, Kairi?" I moaned to her picture on the wall. "Don't I mean more to you, than for you to play with my heart?" Silent tears dripped down my cheeks. "Do I mean anything at all to you?"  
  
My hand slipped from the drawing and fell limply beside me. "Do you...even care?" I shut my eyes but the image wouldn't leave my head.  
  
I somehow managed to get to my feet. I had to get out of here. I stumbled to the entrance.  
  
When I reached outside, it was dark. How long had I stayed in there?  
  
The boats were all gone. "Oh great, how am I supposed to get to Prophecy Island (the main island where all their homes are)?" I sighed; I had to get to the new cave where I was going to sleep. I had found it before the 'incident'. I had showed it to Kairi once...when she cared, I thought bitterly. No! Keep your mind off Kairi! I scolded myself.  
  
"I guess I'll just swim." I mumbled and dived into the ocean. I started swimming. Should I really be swimming? I was really tired. Oh come on! You're strong! You won't drown. You won't drown! You won't drown. My mind kept repeating the saying as I swam further and further out.  
  
..Kairi..  
  
I tossed and turned in my sleep. "I just can't sleep!" I grumbled angrily.  
  
I swung my feet over my bed and went to the window sill. I gazed up at the sky. The stars were bright. I had a sudden flash of Sora smiling his goofy smile. But as quickly as the image had come it disappeared.  
  
"Sora?" I whispered his name. "I wonder where you decided to sleep." I said to him, even though he wasn't there. "I bet you're awake."  
  
I put on a jacket over my pajama bottoms and bra shirt (u know what I mean? I forgot what they are called. LOL) I slipped my tennis shoes without bothering to put socks on.  
  
I opened the door to my little hut and stepped out onto the sand. Skimming the beach as I walked, I looked for Sora. There was no sign of him.  
  
I glanced out once more, and noticed about 20 feet away in the ocean, something was floating. NO! SomeONE!  
  
Before thinking, I dove into the water and swam as fast as I could. As I came closer, with the moonlight's shine, I saw brown chestnut hair and the shape of a boy.  
  
I reached the boy and flipped him over. "Sora!" my heart started racing. "Oh my god!" I put my arm across his chest and pulled. I swam, struggling to keep him with me and not let the current pull him away.  
  
We finally reached the beach and I laid him on his back. I hadn't even noticed the stream coming from my face. All I knew was, He wasn't moving.  
  
Author's Note- Haha! Just Kidding! I'll be nice, it's not over yet!! LOL.  
  
Hehe!  
  
I checked his pulse, and unlike mine, it was very, very slow. CPR! My mind screamed. And before I even had a chance to blush, my mouth was on his breathing life into his still body. Then I pulled away and gave him five pushes on his chest. I repeated this two times and finally his eyes opened wide.  
  
He squeezed them shut again and coughed up water. When the coughing stopped he opened his eyes and saw me. His face changed from surprise to agony all in a second, and he closed his eyes again.  
  
This surprised me. I sat there wide-eyed staring down at Sora, his eyes still closed and his chest was moving up and down rapidly. Did I do something to him? Why the look?  
  
We sat there, him with his eyes squeezed shut, mine just the opposite, wide as a fist. I heard voices in the distance coming closer. But my mind didn't register them, only Sora and that awful face he directed at me.  
  
"Sora?" I whispered for the second time that night.  
  
His eyes slowly opened and he tried to smile at me, but it was a lost cause. Once again turned to agony and he squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
My mouth went dry and I could no longer speak.  
  
The voices came near, they belonged to Yuna, Rikku, Leon, and Yuffie. I still stared at Sora. I could imagine his beautiful cobalt eyes filled with happiness, and his goofy, trademark grin. But they never came that night.  
  
At least not for me.  
  
Rikku ran over and fell to her knees on the other side of Sora. Yuffie came up and stared at me sternly. "Is he..." she left the sentence unfinished.  
  
I couldn't answer.  
  
"Of course not kid," he replied gruffly, his eyes still closed. She sighed, ignoring the last bit, and looked relieved.  
  
"Thank god," Yuna said, "What should we do?"  
  
"Leon, take him to a bed." Yuffie instructed.  
  
Sora turned his head in the direction of Yuffie's voice and opened his eyes. "I can walk." He said uneasily. (A/N- He's such a man!! LOL)  
  
He wouldn't look at me.  
  
Author's Note- All right this is the real thing. LOL. I got this chapter up pretty fast, eh? LOL. Well, yes trouble ahead as you can see. If you think this is sad, wait for the next chapter. Now THAT will make you cry. Well, hopefully it will be up by Monday. We'll see? Thanks! R&R!  
  
Cobalt-eyedAngel  
  
Editing Note- It is 6/9/04.  
  
Editing Note- It is 6/9/04. 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note- Thanks for the reviews! I luv ya'll!!! LOL. Ok, anyways here's another chapter! R&R!  
  
Maybe Then  
  
Chapter 7: Rikku share's her feelings  
  
By: Cobalt-eyedAngel  
  
"Sora, what happened?" Rikku asked concerned. I was on Kairi's living room couch.  
  
I hadn't wanted to go there, but Rikku begged me because she was staying there. Kairi hadn't come home yet. I was a little worried, but I'm not sure if I really wanted to see her yet.  
  
Rikku was sitting on a chair while I was stretched out on the couch. "Sora?" Rikku asked again.  
  
"Um. Let's see, I was at the cave with you," I started uneasily trying to recall my thoughts, "Ok, well, then I left and it was dark, and I was trying to get back to this island, but there were no boats-"  
  
"Oh no!" Rikku interrupted, "It's all my fault, and I took the boat! Oh no! Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Rikku jumped up from her chair and paced in front of me with a worried expression.  
  
I smiled.  
  
Not one of those fake ones I was always giving out now. It was a true genuine smile. "It wasn't your fault; it was stupid of me to swim here all the way from Destiny Island.  
  
She stopped pacing and smiled back. "Ok, continue your story. Sorry for interrupting."  
  
"So, I started swimming here, thinking I could do it. I had done it before lots of times. So I just started swimming. But I didn't realize how tired I was till I got about halfway there. And the next thing I know, I'm lying on the beach coughing up water and Kairi's sitting in front of me." I didn't tell Rikku how much it hurt me to see Kairi's face. Did I let my true feelings known to Kairi? Oh no! I tried to smile...but did it work?  
  
"Wait, you were coughing up water...and Kairi was sitting in front of you?" Rikku awoke me from my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said." I was trying to figure out what Rikku was getting at.  
  
She leaned in real close, so she was half inch from my face. "C...P...R," She said quietly.  
  
"Huh? Kairi wouldn't-" I started but was cut off by Rikku.  
  
"To safe your life she would." She said. Still Rikku was close to me. And I was starting to blush. Whether it was Kairi's mouth on mine, or Rikku's mouth so close to mine, I wasn't sure.  
  
"Sora...I...like you...a lot." Rikku said quietly, making my eyes widen.  
  
..Kairi..  
  
I sat there, in the same spot Sora had left me. I felt I couldn't move till he came back and smiled at me. Not a painful, or regretful, or fake smile. One of his real smiles. Even the goofy dazed smile, would do it for me.  
  
But he didn't come.  
  
Finally, after a long time, I got up. I started to my house, ready to sleep for days.  
  
I started up the steps on the front porch. I glanced at the window and saw Sora and Rikku. They were practically kissing! Their lips were an inch apart!  
  
I crept over in the bushes to get a closer look.  
  
Then Rikku spoke, "To save your life she would." She said so quietly, that I had to strain to hear. Who was the 'she' they were talking about?  
  
Sora blushed and no one said a word. It seemed like an eternity passed. For a second, I was sure I had missed the words they were saying. Then, finally, I heard her speak.  
  
"Sora...I...like you...a lot." My chest got heavy and it felt like I was holding my breath. Maybe I was.  
  
Sora blushed redder while his eyes showed a mixture of worry, surprise, and angst. But what surprised me, was, he also had guilt. Guilt for what?  
  
"Sora, you make me smile even more than I usually do, you're sweet to me, to everybody. You're not like the other guys I've met. You're a gentlemen." Rikku spoke again. Her eyes showed great hope and fear. And love. She LOVED him. It hit me like a tom of bricks.  
  
"I..." Sora said brokenly, like he didn't know what to tell her.  
  
"What is it? I know we've just met, so do you want to get to know me better before you make any decisions?" She asked.  
  
"No, it's...Yeah! That's it, I want to get to know you better first," He was going to say something, but changed his mind. I wonder what it was. What was it?  
  
"Ok," Rikku smiled, "I'd like to get to know you better too."  
  
He sighed in relief and gave her a friendly hug. Rikku hesitated a moment then pushed her lips to Sora's, with her eyes closed. His eyes were huge and then he slowly kissed her back.  
  
This HURT. It hurt so badly. My heart was breaking, and I had no clue why.  
  
All this took a second, and that's how long it would've taken me to get out of there.  
  
If only I hadn't taking a step back and stepped on a twig.  
  
Their eyes shot open and their gaze was on the window. I crouched down low. Did they see me? Did they?? My heart was racing and my hands were clammy.  
  
"What was that?" I heard Rikku's fearful voice.  
  
"Don't know." Sora replied like he knew more but wasn't going to tell. I could hear the tightness of his voice and I could imagine his shoulders tense.  
  
They were silent for a moment and I hoped my beating heart wasn't making as much noise as I thought it was. I heard Sora sigh as if he knew it was me. I sure hope he didn't.  
  
"Why don't you go to bed," Sora's voice said.  
  
"Ok, night." I heard her footsteps go upstairs. All was silent for a moment so I slowly raised myself up.  
  
Only to come FACE to FACE with Sora.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked his face blank, not a single emotion on it. He wasn't even surprised. He knew I was there, just like on the beach that day.  
  
"How did you know I was out here?" I asked nervously, ignoring his question.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked again.  
  
"I...um...dropped my earring!" I pretended to put an object in my pocket.  
  
"Your ears aren't even pierced." He said still staring straight into my eyes. He didn't even blink. He looked so different without his smile.  
  
Without even answering him, tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I just wanted to see him smile. "Sora...where are you?" I asked wishing so bad that things were like before. Where the old Sora always smiled.  
  
Tears streamed from my eyes, "Where's my Sora?!" I yelled, with my eyes squeeze shut, my fists pounding on his chest.  
  
Suddenly I was pulled into a warm embrace. "Where's...my...Sora?" My words were muffled against his chest. I inhaled his scent and my knees no longer held me up, just his tight hug.  
  
"I didn't know you wanted me." He said quietly and I felt wet, warm, tears drop from his face to the top of my head.  
  
His embrace broke and he slowly started to pull away. "I do. I do." I sobbed brokenly trying to pull him back into a hug, but I couldn't reach him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I came back for you, but...you didn't wait...you forgot...my promise. And you forgot...me." Pain pierced through my heart and I glanced up, my tears still falling heavily from my cheeks.  
  
"No...I...I...didn't mean to." I sobbed my heart breaking. What had I done?!  
  
"You didn't wait for me, so I can't wait for you. I...just can't. You don't know how it feels. To be unnoticed by your best friend. I...I loved you Kairi. But...you never loved me."  
  
"Loved? So...you don't anymore?" I squeezed my eyes shut again and even more tears spilled out.  
  
"No. You were my light...when I was fourteen. I was stupid then, things change. Good things come to an end. And...my light went out." I fell to my knees. I needed my embrace to hold me up.  
  
"But...now I have a glimmer from Rikku...she makes me smile. And actually...notices me." He now had his eyes closed to in a painful expression. But she didn't see it because her eyes were closed too.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sora. You're right, you're right, I'm an awful friend." I couldn't stop crying. I was hurting so bad. My heart was hurting.  
  
"I-I...it wasn't your friendship that...was the problem." I felt him hesitate and then make his way to the door of my house, and went in.  
  
I clutched my tear streaked face and sobbed even harder. Who am I supposed to go to when I feel bad now? Sora was my best friend.  
  
And I've realized to late, the only boy that I would ever love with all my heart.  
  
..Sora..  
  
My back was against the door and I slid down pulling my knees to my chest. The tears I had been so desperately trying to hold back dripped from my wet cheeks.  
  
That was the hardest thing I had ever tried to do. Even harder then fighting all the Heartless at once.  
  
Every single word I had said was true. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt. It hurt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I did leave out the fact that I would always love her and in the future I saw Rikku and me just ending up as friends.  
  
I also left out that I didn't want to hurt anymore. It would make me look like a coward towards love. Maybe I was a coward.  
  
I didn't used to be. I dived head into the love I had for Kairi. And all I did was drown.  
  
'But Kairi breathed life into you again, did she not?' A piece of my mind argued back.  
  
"Ah. Shut up!" I snapped. At least I was alone. I better start getting used to it.  
  
Author's Note- Aww. I know. Don't kill me!! Please! LOL. Things are looking down. The whole light part you might not get unless you've beaten the game or come close to it. Hope it wasn't too confusing. The next chapter will probably be up soon. And then I'll start on the sequel! YAY! You'll just have to R&R to see if things get better. Bye. See ya soon!  
  
Editing Note- It is 6/9/04. 


	8. Questions

Author's Note- Hey my peeps! LOL. Ok, last chapter. I'm ending it sad. But the sequel will probably end happily. I'll just continue on this fic. But I'll update after I work a bit on my other fics. So don't go holding ur breath. LOL. I want to thank you for the great reviews I got!  
  
Lisa (Anonymous) - Thanks for the review on the first chapter. Hope you're still reading and keeping up with my updates. Thank you!  
  
Rocker kairi (Anonymous) - Thanks for your review on chapter 1! Like I said earlier, Sora didn't end up with Yuna. Are you happy? LOL. Thankies!  
  
Baralai is mine, so go away (Anonymous) - Hehe. u can have Baralai. Has long has I can have Sora. Deal? Thanks for da review!  
  
Anjyu- Hey girl! Long time no see! Thanks for reviewing twice! You are probably going to hate me for ending it this way. Oh well...Thanks!  
  
DarkCrystal24- Thanks for your two reviews! And thanks for telling ur friends about me. That was really nice! .  
  
Whelps let's get this short painful chapter over wit!  
  
Maybe Then  
  
Chapter 8: Questions  
  
By: Cobalt-eyedAngel  
  
Destiny Island...The adventure is over...Or has it just begun?  
  
[You're giving me too many things. Lately you're all I need. You smiled at me and said,]  
  
Two heart broken teenagers begin their days of loneliness...Or will they forget and find a new?  
  
[Don't get me wrong I love you. But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand. What I meant when I said "No, I don't think life is quite that simple"]  
  
"I still love you Kairi..." A chestnut haired boy said to himself as he watched the stars with glazed over cobalt eyes.  
  
[When you walk away. You don't hear me say please. Oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go]  
  
"I...will always love you Sora..." An auburn haired girl cried as she watched the same starlit sky.  
  
[The daily things that keep us all busy. Are confusing me. That's when you came to me and said,]  
  
Will they ever be together?  
  
[Wish I could prove I love you. But does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand. It's enough when I say so. And maybe some things are that simple]  
  
Will it take another adventure to prove their love one last chance?  
  
[Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning. Is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before]  
  
Or have they're chances run out and they were never truly destined to be together?  
  
[Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning. Is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before]  
  
Will friendships be restored, and new ones made?  
  
[Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning. Is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before]  
  
Not now...but...but Maybe Then.  
  
Author's Note- Yeah, yeah I know it sucks. Hopefully the sequel will be better. But I'm promising myself, not until I have 20 reviews will I start the sequel. I know it might be a lot to ask, especially since this is my first fic I wrote and it isn't that great...But neways Please review! Thanks! Lub ya Cobalt-eyedAngel  
  
Editing Note- Not that much to edit...-- 6/9/04. 


	9. Sneak Peek

Author's Note- you guys are killing me...I ONLY need 5 more reviews!! I want to write the sequel as much as I'm hoping u want to read it! Come on, this is my only KH fic, and I want to leave it with a good ending. So to help u, and give you one last chance, I've decided to write a sneak peak for the sequel. Maybe this will give you the extra push...  
  
The wind played with a seventeen year old girl's auburn hair as she slowly approached the young man. Wisps of silver hair ruffled over ad over as a crashing sea.  
  
She gulped as she thought about what she had to say and do to him. "Riku?" she barely chocked out.  
  
He turned, and instead of the smile that usually greeted her, upon his handsome face was a cold stare. He wasn't exactly looking at her, but his eyes were on her. It was like he was staring right through her. Not even noticing her...  
  
Just how Sora felt. God, no wonder he didn't return her feelings, she was awful.  
  
She took a deep breath and let her thoughts return to the task at hand. "Ok, Riku. I have something to say but first I would like to say you are a great friend-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Kairi. I think we need to stop this relationship. We're done." He said interrupting her. She was hit with a swift hard blow. Her eyes were wide, sure she was just about to say the same thing – except slightly gentler – but cutting off a relationship hurt.  
  
"Uh, yeah ok. I understand." She smiled at him, glad it was over and he wasn't hurt. Actually, he seemed to not even notice her...AT ALL. "So, are we still friends?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." Now his eyes were interested, but not in her, someone behind her. She turned and looked behind her to find...Rikku and Sora?! But he was looking at Rikku and then staring coldly at Sora when ever her giggles sounded because of him.  
  
WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON, ON THIS DAMN ISLAND?!?!  
  
.......................................................  
  
"Why are their people popping up all over the island?" A voice echoed through the spacious cave. A chill rain through her spine as the cloaked figure slowly stepped forward.  
  
"They are returning." The shadowed figure responded simply.  
  
"To where?" The young girl asked, her teeth now chattering.  
  
"Their rightful home. Their birthplace. When the portal of Kingdom Hearts was opened several other ports were opened. Sending doors from worlds connecting to other worlds. Several people were destined to be removed and sent to a different world, whatever their reason. Now that the doors are closing, the worlds are being cleaned of all the ones who don't belong there." The cloaked figure spoke more than he had ever spoken before. But still Kairi couldn't quite grasp the concept of what he was trying to explain.  
  
"Everyone's...returning. So that also means not only are people going to be popping up, some are going to be...disappearing. Who all wasn't born on Destiny Island? I'll miss them." She began talking to herself more than him.  
  
Through the darkness of his robe Kairi could see his eyes now sparkling with a glint. Kairi stood their looking straight into his eyes when all of a sudden it hit her. "Wait! That means...  
  
...............................................................  
  
I felt powerful again, like everything was in my control. It used to scare me, the feeling; but now it excited me, thrilled me.  
  
"I've done it before, and I'll do it again." I growled and they all launched at me at once. I swung my weapon and thrashed through the shadows of darkness till they were all gone. I turned to look for my price; the girl I loved, only to find her at the mercy of the creatures that held her.  
  
"No!!" I yelled, then gritted my teeth. "Give her back! I won't let you take her!" I ran forward, my keyblade raised in a striking pose above my head.  
  
"Stop! Give her to me my minions, she shall not be harmed." A cloaked figure appeared from the darkness that surrounded them. I stared confused looking at the figure. Why didn't he want to hurt her?  
  
"Oh, your are even more like your mother when you sleep." He carefully took her form as my eyes widened. How does this guy know the girl he loved mother?!  
  
Author's Note- Hopefully that will be enough to get ya'll up to 20. . Ok, neways I hope you didn't get too much info from this. But I hope it got u intrigued. Enjoy. R&R!! Please and Thank you!  
  
Editing Note- This doesn't have much editing either. XD. 6/9/04 


	10. Sequel: Chapter 1

Author's Note- Thanks! Finally got to twenty and just like I promised here's chapter 1 of my sequel. I think my writing has improved as each passing chapter of my other fics. I hope you all like this chap. Srry for the wait, I've had a bit of a writer's block And I think I made a mistake of putting to many fics up so I have a lot to update...Hopefully, some day I'll learn...anyways, Enjoy!   
  
Maybe Then: The Adventure Continues  
  
By: Cobalt-eyedAngel  
  
Things were awkward. That was the best word to describe her life to a T.  
  
Awkward.  
  
She was still on a 'Pause' with Riku, Selphie suddenly had no time for her, weird people were popping up every where, some were even disappearing...that thought was scary enough, and the worst of all- her best friend, and only love barely talked to her and grimaced when she was around.  
  
Her life sucked. If she was some kind of princess, why did every one try their best to ignore her? Her life was royally screwed.  
  
"I need friends..." The auburn- haired girl mumbled to herself. "And a life..." It was almost so funny she could laugh, except that laugh would come out bitter and cold.  
  
It was all because of Rikku...No, she couldn't think that of Rikku. It wasn't her fault that she had feelings for Sora. He was just such an easy guy to love. Ugh, this wasn't helping. Self-pity was a horrible thing.  
  
I need to clear my head. Too many thoughts...  
  
Something in the back of her mind whispered The Secret Cave. And before the sun had even completely risen she was dressed in her usual attire and running towards the boats that would row her to Destiny Island.  
  
It looked like it did that night it all started...Black was plummeting over the island like a cloak and a dome of sound-proof force shield seemed to cover the island. It was startling, and she stood there for a second expecting to see a shadow called a Heartless pop out and attack. But none came.  
  
So she stepped off the boat, and took small hurried steps to the entrance of the cave. After she had ducked down and resumed full height she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.  
  
She looked around at the scarcely lit cave, the only light that of a single trace of moonlight that had entered through a crack. She took her time looking over the drawings near to the front. Her heart beat increased faster and faster as she slowly, ever so slowly, made her way to the drawling that mattered most to her heart.  
  
It looked like someone had been in here a while ago. Sometime recent, because when she looked at the drawling of Sora and her, she could see 'her' hand smudged a bit as if someone had touched it.  
  
The only people who knew about this cave was Sora and herself, so it had to have been Sora.  
  
Suddenly a new set of thoughts pounded into her brain as she remembered that day not to long ago when she had saved Sora's life. He had been swimming from Destiny Island. He had seen this picture where she drew a fruit from her hand to his.  
  
Oh crap. That's why he couldn't look at me! He had felt betrayed! I was 'with' Riku and yet I had drawn that paopu fruit.  
  
I'm such an idiot! Hw could I do that to Sora?! I'm the most selfish person in the world! I'm horrible. I felt terrible. I don't deserve him, he should be happy with Rikku.  
  
Suddenly a hollow laugh surrounded the cave and the back of my neck chilled, and surprisingly also warmed in comfort. Ok, what the hell was going on?!  
  
"My dear Kairi, I was as just as lost as you are now when I was your age. And your wrong, HE doesn't deserve YOU." A cloaked shadow emerged behind me and I turned swiftly to meet deep blue eyes hidden within the mass of cloth.  
  
"W-Who...are you?" I tried to make my voice sound stronger than weaker, and it seemed to work until he laughed again.  
  
"I really would like to tell you, but that would ruin all the fun, now, wouldn't it?" HE laughed his hollow laugh again and I gulped the lump that was beginning to form in my throat.  
  
Sora...  
  
My heart ached deeply and for a moment I thought I had heard his voice...but it was only my mind playing tricks on me.  
  
I would be spending a bit while longer with the cloaked figure in front of me...  
  
Author's Note- I know, I know. Not much. But I promised 20 reviews and I'd get a chapter up, and I always live up to my promises. Srry I'm having a bad case of Writer's Block. So please bare with me... 


	11. Sequel: Chapter 2

Maybe Then: The Adventure Continues  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
By: Cobalt-eyedAngel

Sora suppressed a sigh as he gazed up at the stars. He was on Destiny Island, and though he hated to admit it, he was hiding from Rikku.  
  
Rikku now followed him everywhere. It seemed Rikku wanted Sora to get to know her faster by hanging around him. At first, he enjoyed the attention, now he had a friend who noticed him. But, Rikku...wasn't like him. She didn't like to watch sunsets and talk, think about the stars that gave Sora good and bad memories.  
  
Rikku only cared about the present. What was happening right here and now. But Sora, he thought of the past present and future. And as little as a difference it seems, it now put them on totally opposite ends of the Earth.  
  
Destiny Island was deserted by now. It was just him, the island, the surrounding ocean, and the stars overhead.  
  
He keep trying to remember what he enjoyed doing before the world walls collapsed. He enjoyed Kairi being out of danger. But...that was it.  
  
Sora keep wanting his adventure to continue. It was like something was calling his inner being, telling him that he still had something left to do. And it must have been true, because he still had his keyblade.  
  
He solidified it now, the brilliant gold light giving an indescribable warmth to his gloved hand. Wait- It wasn't his usual Kingdom Key with the Mickey head chain.  
  
It was the Oathkeeper.  
  
Sora felt a pang at his heart. The silver double-blade had an extra gleam in the moonlight and the blue sapphire with purple and gold paint swirling around it seemed to shine especially for him. Several silver spikes twisting around the handle and the tip to give a protective barrier that could give you fear or comfort.  
  
(A/N- that was really hard to explain. LOL)  
  
Kairi had given it to him. To keep his promise. And he had kept it. But she didn't wait.  
  
His nose stung and he desperately tried to keep his tears from falling from his eyes. No, I can't cry for her anymore. I'm not supposed to love her.  
  
But you do...  
  
Damn. I know.  
  
"Sora!" A yell rang through his being. What the hell was that? He clutched his chest, where a throbbing pain was pulsing through his heart.  
  
"Kairi...?" He choked out.  
  
...................................................  
  
"Ok, so, what do you want with me?" Kairi tried to make her voice remain un- fearful and strong.  
  
"What makes you think I want something from YOU, I might just want to talk." The figure said.  
  
"Ok then, talk." Kairi said slowly inching her way backwards toward the entrance. The...thing, in front of her wouldn't follow her out...right?  
  
"Don't be afraid." The figure said in a surprisingly gentler voice. But it seemed Kairi had imagined it, for it quickly changed back to the cold hollow voice. "I have been told that...you have...'close' connections with the keyblade master. Is that true?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Keyblade master?" Kairi said pretending she didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
"You know, my dear, you are a horrible liar." The figure said, as though through gritted teeth. And then again in a softer tone said. "Just like...your mother."  
  
Kairi's head jerked up. What? "My-My Mother?"  
  
"Yes." The cold voice hissed. "Now, if you won't tell me where the keyblade master is, I'll take you till he comes after you."  
  
"He...He won't come after me." Kairi said. "So it's no use."  
  
"Hmmm." The figure took a step forward. "I'll take you any way."  
  
Kairi took a step back and her brain fretfully was trying to think of a way to distract the man. "Um, let me ask a question first."  
  
"As you wish, princess." Then he took another step forward.  
  
"How do you know my mom?" Kairi asked him and he stopped walking.  
  
"No." His voice didn't even echo against the walls, it was just a solid word.  
  
"Ok, then, um..." Now Kairi's fear was beginning to come back to her. ""Why are their people popping up all over the island?" Her voice echoed through the spacious cave. A chill rain through her spine as the cloaked figure slowly stepped forward again.  
  
"They are returning." The shadowed figure responded simply.  
  
"To where?" The young girl asked, her teeth now chattering.  
  
"Their rightful home, their birthplace. When the portal of Kingdom Hearts was opened several other ports were opened. Sending doors from worlds connecting to other worlds. Several people were destined to be removed and sent to a different world, whatever their reason. Now that the doors are closing, the worlds are being cleaned of all the ones who don't belong there." The cloaked figure spoke more than he had ever spoken before. But still Kairi couldn't quite grasp the concept of what he was trying to explain.  
  
"Everyone's...returning. So that also means not only are people going to be popping up, some are going to be...disappearing. Who all wasn't born on Destiny Island? I'll miss them." She began talking to herself more than him.  
  
Through the darkness of his robe Kairi could see his eyes now sparkling with a glint. Kairi stood their looking straight into his eyes when all of a sudden it hit her. "Wait! That means..." She couldn't finish, because the figure's hand shot up and gripped her arm.  
  
"Ah! Let me go!" Kairi squeezed her eyes shut in fear and her lip trembled. Sora! Help me! Sora!!  
  
SORA!! I'm...I'm scared.Author's Note- I just beat the game again and I'm bursting with material! I think I'm over my Writer's Block. Ok, so how was this chapter? R&R! Thanks! 


	12. Sequel: Chapter 3

Author's Note- I've been reading a couple things about KINGDOM HEARTS II!! It was going to come out in late June, but now they've changed it to December 30! Doesn't that suck?? Ok, anyways, I've found out a lot new information, and now I'm even more confused and anxious. I CAN'T WAIT!!! Whelps, here we go!  
  
Maybe Then: The Adventure Continues  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
By: Cobalt-eyedAngel  
  
"Let go of her!" A voice called through the cave. Kairi's teary eyes looked up to find Sora. Thank god!  
  
"The Keyblade master I presume?" The figure released his gasp on Kairi and noticed the Oathkeeper in Sora's hand.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Sora said, now in hero mode. Kairi had never seen Sora like this. So strong, and determined. She felt his presence warp around her like a security blanket and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.  
  
"I am..." The figure dropped his hood. "Tai, Commander of ALL Heartless. Brother to Ansem. And I've known Kairi since she was in her mother's womb, I knew her mother too." His eyes were black and it made him seem possessed. Maybe he was...  
  
He had jet black hair and he was half a foot taller than Sora. Tai had one scar from his right eye to the bottom of his jaw and a smirk upon his face. "Keyblade master, correct?"  
  
"Kairi get out of here, hurry!" Sora quickly glanced at Kairi, concern etched in his face and then turned back to Tai. Kairi nodded and started to turn around when Tai spoke out again.  
  
"I'm taking her, by the way, so just keep her in here, so after I beat you I can leave without any hide-and-seek." He said still looking at Sora with a small smile on his face.  
  
"You're not going to win, so she can leave." Sora said through gritted teeth. Kairi started to head for the entrance again when Tai suddenly appeared right before her, blocking the entrance.  
  
Kairi took a step back and Sora suddenly appeared in front of her blocking Tai from her. Whoa, he had gotten fast. And all I did was blink...  
  
"Be careful Kairi." Sora gave her a warning and then took a cautious step toward Tai.  
  
And then they both disappeared, and then reappeared with a clang of blades, behind her. Tai had two golden poles that glowed an eerie green and had decorative engraving several places across the yard length of the sticks.  
  
Kairi first took a step backwards but they appeared behind her, so she took a step forward. But after a while of doing an awkward dance, she just decided to stay still. The unusual music of their weapons and grunts filled the cave and her fast heart rate kept the rhythm.  
  
Her eyes scanned the cave, seeing flashes of Sora and Tai in various places before they disappeared and then reappeared some place else. Please be careful Sora...Her mind pleaded the same phrase that had moments ago been said by Sora's lips.  
  
Finally, both men found them self in a sword lock and staring into the other's eyes. They seemed to be equally matched in strength and their weapons were directly between them both.  
  
"How do you know Kairi and her mother?" Sora said through clenched teeth. Kairi listened intently as they conversed.  
  
"I was close to her mother and I...knew Kairi's father." Tai said.  
  
"How?!" Sora asked as he gave an extra surge of energy that seemed to tilt the weapon lock slightly to his favor.  
  
"She lived at the Hollow Bastion, as did I and Kairi." Tai answered. "Time for a question of my own. "Do you care for Kairi?"  
  
"W-What?" Sora was distracted by his question and Tai seized the chance. Keeping one pole steady with the off-guard Sora, he raised the other stick and struck Sora's left side sending him flying backwards.  
  
"Sora!" Kairi was about to rush to his side when Tai took hold off her arm in a firm grip.  
  
"Let her go, you damn son of a bitch!" (A/N- hehe Sora's REALLY mad) Sora got to his feet, ignoring his painful side and swung at Tai, which made Tai let go of Kairi.  
  
"Heh, you're mad now, huh? I guess that answers my question. Okay, next question. Do you think you can really defeat me?" Tai smirked.  
  
"No." Sora said and landed a swift hit on Tai's shoulder. "I KNOW I can beat you."  
  
"My time is up." Tai said all of a sudden and stopped fighting. Sora was about to go in for a final blow and then Tai disappeared.  
  
Sora cautiously lowered his Keyblade before sighing and then plopping down on his behind. (-)  
  
"Are you okay?" Both Kairi and Sora asked at the same time. Both of them lightly blushed.  
  
"You shouldn't be asking me, I'm not the one who was fighting a psycho." Kairi smiled slowly at him. Sora returned the smile, he couldn't help it.  
  
"I'm fine." Another sigh escaped his lips, causing his diaphragm to move, which brought a sharp pain to his side, and he involuntarily gasped.  
  
"No you're not." Kairi said concerned and walked closer to him. "It's in your side? Take off your shirt." She said without thinking. They both blushed and Kairi was about to take back her embarrassing words, but Sora took off his black and white jacket.  
  
He then zipped the red shirt down until it reached his belt and let it hang. Both were blushing furiously and Kairi took another step closer.  
  
"Ouch." Kairi muttered looking at Sora's side, where a black pit seemed to live. It wasn't a hole, but it was pretty deep and blood was practically pouring out of it.  
  
Sora's jacket was already soaked with blood, so Kairi took off her purple- lined white spaghetti strapped tank top. The black tank underneath it had a low cleavage line and Sora tried not to stare.  
  
"Here." She said handing him her shirt.  
  
"It's going to get stained." Sora warned but took it anyway. He furrowed his brow and lightly pressed the cloth to his wound. Damn that hurt.  
  
"You okay?" Kairi's eyes accidentally wandered to the right of his wound and found his abs. Oh, great. They were toned to a six-pack and extremely sexy. That wasn't there before when they were younger. Kairi swallowed. Don't stare, don't stare, don't stare, don't stare...she repeated in her mind till finally her gaze obediently returned to his covered-up wound.  
  
"I'll be fine." Sora looked up and noticed her arm. "Kairi! Your arm!"  
  
"Huh? What?" Kairi looked down to her right arm. Right above the elbow was an imprint of a man's hand; Tai's handprint. She didn't even feel it; she was too worried about Sora. "Oh. I can't really feel it."  
  
Kairi looked up to find Sora standing right in front of her, concern present in his features. "You sure, I think it's going to bruise."  
  
"I'm fine. We should go see if Madame Paine is awake. She'll bandage your wound and give you some healing herbs." Kairi said and helped Sora to the Entrance. (Madame Paine is Paine in FFX-2)  
  
"Yeah, she'll give you something for your arm." Sora said still looking at it with a scowl on his face. The red handprint was a great contrast to Kairi's soft complexion, which would make even moonlight jealous. That bastard Tai would pay, after he got some answers.  
  
Kairi felt more relaxed than she had in a long time. It wasn't as awkward between Sora and her, and she was very thankful. For now, she'd take being his friend, until maybe someday he would forgive her. It was something to hope for. Something to continue to the next day, and the day after that. Maybe when all of this confusion was settled they could be together.  
  
Yeah...Maybe Then...  
  
Author's Note- Now THAT was a good chapter if I do say so myself! That was my very first battle scene, so go easy. Thanks R&R! 


	13. Sequel: Chapter 4

Author's Note- Ok, Who's seen the Another Side, Another Story thing at the end of the game? Well, my story is going to have a bit of an interpretation of it. It's probably all wrong, but oh well.   
  
Maybe Then: The Adventure Continues  
  
Chapter: 4  
  
By: Cobalt-eyedAngel  
  
Kairi and Sora lifted their heads out of the cave entrance and could see the loaming moon before them. Kairi breathed in the less-crowded air and let her hands slightly raise from her sides, to bask in the moonlight.  
  
"We get any bigger, and we might end up plugging the hole." Sora said jokingly as he looked at the entrance. "We used to fit into it at the same time, but now we have to go one at a time."  
  
Kairi looked back at him. She could tell he was trying to cover his pain with humor. She smiled at his efforts. He always cared about other people before himself.  
  
They went over to the boats and got in one. Kairi untied the knot and Sora picked up the oars. He pulled and then gasped. "Ouch!"  
  
"Are you okay? Let me row, you're injured." Kairi tried to grab the oars.  
  
Sora stubbornly pulled them away. "You're injured too." A light breeze was blowing and it gave Kairi an idea.  
  
"How about we just let the wind drift us? It's going in the direction of Prophecy Island." Sora agreed and set the oars down.  
  
Very slowly the boat moved away from Destiny Island's shore.  
  
There was silence between them. What do they say now? Sora started to shift uncomfortably and Kairi distracted herself with the stars overhead.  
  
"What was it like?" Kairi's voice was the only sound except for the soft swishing of the gentle waves beneath the boat.  
  
"Huh?" Sora asked looking at her.  
  
"What was traveling to other worlds like? Was it like we dreamed?" Kairi was still looking up at the stars.  
  
"You were there for half the journey." Sora said studying her features. She had only gotten more beautiful in the time he was gone.  
  
"Not really. I mean, I was...but I wasn't." One of her brows lowered in deep thought. "I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't see anything. I was just...THERE. It wasn't anything really. It was dark, but it was light. It was colorful but colorless. It was mute, but there was sound. It was numb, but it was emotional."  
  
"We're you lonely?"  
  
A small smile graced her face. "No. I seemed to think, or feel, only one thing: That I was safe...safe with you." Kairi looked at him, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.  
  
"I...You really don't remember anything about the other worlds?" Sora said a bit nervously, he didn't know how to respond to Kairi's answer.  
  
"Nope." Kairi looked back up at the stars. "Well, I remember Hollow Bastion, when I was unlocked from you. But that's it."  
  
"I was lonely." Sora said, his eyes looked at the stars that Kairi found so interesting. "When we were here planning our journey out, before the Heartless, we had always planned to go together. Riku, you, and I. But, we all got separated, well, except for me and you, but you weren't in the land of conscious."  
  
"I'm sorry." He looked at her, and she was looking at him. "I'm sorry for ever making you feel lonely. It's the most terrible feeling in the world; loneliness."  
  
"Have you ever felt lonely?" Sora asked gazing intently into her eyes.  
  
"Three times in my life so far." Kairi said, drowning in his beautiful cobalt eyes. She wished she remembered that kiss when she was saving his life. If you would call it a kiss.  
  
"When?"  
  
"First, when I was six, and I had not met you or Riku yet. I was just coming to the island, and all I remember thinking is that there was no one now. But, nowadays, I can't remember who no one was." Kairi swallowed the lump in her throat. "Second, right after you left me that day, on the island as it started to rebuild itself. At first, I was the only one on the whole island. It was terrible. It got a little better as Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie appeared on the island, but I still missed you."  
  
"And Riku." Sora stared into her teal eyes. So bright, that the stars couldn't compare to them. He had to say it though. He couldn't let this moment get anymore perfect. He had to bring up Riku, so Kairi would think about him. Even though, it hurt his heart; he had to do it.  
  
"Of course; he is one of my best friends." Kairi didn't want to talk about Riku right now. But she couldn't lie to his all-seeing eyes. Everybody knew when she lied, and Sora was no different.  
  
"And your boyfriend." Sora tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice.  
  
Kairi hesitated. "Yes. But, now I know, he's not the one I care for most."  
  
"Number three?" He couldn't so this. Kairi had forgotten about him while she was with Riku, and even though Riku is an ass, he's still my best friend. I can't let him feel the way I did.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said there was three times you were lonely, what was number three?"  
  
"Oh, right. Number three-" Kairi was interrupted, because out of the corner of her eye, she saw something dart above. She stood up in fright and looked up into the sky. She couldn't see a thing, since the moonlight wasn't much help. "What was that?!"  
  
"Shhh. Quiet, for a second." Sora said concentrating with his senses. Whatever it was that was near them was powerful. Kairi looked at Sora to see him concentrating on something what was he doing?  
  
"Kairi, take a seat and stay quiet, okay?" Sora said slowly. "Watch out!" He yelled and gently but quickly pushed Kairi down so he was on top of her. Just the second that they hit the boat's bottom a figure flew inches above Sora's head. If they had stayed where they were moments ago, they would have been knocked off the boat.  
  
"What do you want?" Sora yelled to the stars.  
  
The figure appeared out of no where and was about five feet floating above the boat, looking down at Sora. "Your help."  
  
"Huh?" Sora asked confused, that was a bad way of asking for help.  
  
The figure, who was draped in a black cloak like the one Tai had on, lowered himself slowly onto the boat. Sora got off Kairi and faced the figure. "I need your help." The figure repeated.  
  
"You expect us to help you, after you tried to hurt us? Who are you?" Sora asked.  
  
The figure lifted off the hood to reveal shoulder length blonde hair. "I'm Mimi. I attacked you to see if you were the keyblade holder, the one that holds the most strength at this time." She had grey eyes, that were widened in fear, she looked like she had been traveling forever.  
  
"Yes, I'm the keyblade holder; but what do you mean holds the most strength? And why do you need my help? And what can I do to help?" Sora relaxed and sat down. His side was killing him, and it had started to bleed again.  
  
"I'm so glad I found you. Sora, is it?" Mimi waited for a nod, then continued. "My boyfriend, Jiro, he also has a keyblade. They are supposedly seven keyblades total found in all the worlds. You are the strongest and are the master of all the others. But, Jiro, something has happened to him. After you sealed Kingdom Hearts, everyone is returning to their birthplace. And it seems to be tearing Jiro in half. It's as if his destiny can't decide where he belongs. He told me to come find you and the other keyblade holders and some way we would be able to fix this mess. Jiro has a weird sixth sense, he feel that evil is on the rise again. It's a lot to explain, I don't have all the answers. But please, I beg of you, you must help him!"  
  
"Don't worry, Jiro might have some answers to a few of my own questions true. How did you travel from world to world?"  
  
"It was very hard, but the doorways are still open, until everyone is returned. We must gather all the keyblade holders and manage to stay together. Let's go now. I was granted wings by Jiro's magic so I can fly to get a few changes of clothes and then we can leave."  
  
"Right." Sora nodded.  
  
"I'm coming too!" Kairi said.  
  
"No." Sora said sternly, turning to face her.  
  
"Yes I am. You can't stop me Sora. I'm going, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Kairi said standing up, but she still didn't come completely to his height.  
  
"It's too dangerous, if you got hurt, I would never forgive myself." Sora said shaking his head. He didn't want to leave Kairi again, but he didn't want her getting hurt either.  
  
"I'm going. You have room for one more on the journey?" Kairi smiled at Mimi.  
  
"Of course, Princess! It would be an honor. And you might be able to help us and the other keyblade holders." Mimi smiled weakly back at her.  
  
"Princess?" Kairi asked confused.  
  
"You are Kairi: Princess of Heart, are you not?" Mimi asked puzzled.  
  
"Oh, I...I guess." Kairi smiled again. She had forgotten about her royal title she held.  
  
"You have to promise to be careful, okay?" Sora asked. He hated to admit it, but he was slightly relieved she was going to be with him, under his watchful eye.  
  
"Of course!" Kairi said.  
  
Mimi picked both them up with some effort and dropped them by their houses. Suddenly she passed out.  
  
"Oh no." Kairi said as she bent down to Mimi.  
  
"Let her rest, for a couple of hours. Then we should be on our way."  
  
"Ok," Kairi nodded. Sora picked Mimi up with ease brought her to one of Kairi's guest beds. "Where are you going to sleep? You haven't even started building your new hut."  
  
"I don't know, outside I guess." Sora shrugged.  
  
"No, you can sleep in my bed." Kairi blushed. "I mean, it's a queen, and we both need a good night's rest for our journey. And...it's not like we're going to do any thing. You've slept over before."  
  
"When we were ten." Sora smiled at her. "Ok, if you insist. It's up to you...princess." He said in a teasing tone. He grabbed another blanket from her closet and jumped in her bed and settled himself on the right side.  
  
"Night Sora." Kairi said as she settled on the left side.  
  
"Night...Kairi." Sora responded. After a while Kairi's breathing became normal and steady and Sora could tell she was asleep. "I always knew you were a princess. I told you when we were seven." Sora whispered into the silent house.  
  
Author's Note- Awww Sora's so cute! LOL. Ok, well, more coming soon probably. Only if you review though! -  
  
Anjyu- Ok, I really did try to read your Angel of Hope story, but I couldn't! I was dealing with all the R/K until chapter 9 when Sora hit Kairi. I'm sorry but I just couldn't read anymore! 


	14. Sequel: Chapter 5

Maybe Then: The Adventure Continues  
  
Chapter: 5  
  
By: Cobalt-eyedAngel  
  
Sora's eyes fluttered open when the sunlight's rays hit his peaceful body. He was used to waking up with the sun.  
  
What he wasn't used to, was having his arms wrapped securely in a tight embrace around Kairi as she slept.  
  
He was slightly shocked at first. And then he remembered that Kairi had offered to share her bed the night before. Kairi was softly sleeping, with a small smile gracing her face. He just watched her for a moment, before he chided himself that he was spending way to long just looking at Kairi, and if she woke up, it would be awkward.  
  
He slowly let go of her little by little and then gradually shifted his weight off the bed. There, done. He hurried to take a shower so he wasn't caught into Kairi's beauty trance, where he would be watching her all day.  
  
Before he left he noticed she had turned to the other wall and wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
What he didn't notice was that a frown appeared on her unconscious face.  
  
.........................................Later......................................................  
  
'Riku, I don't have much time, I'm leaving soon.' Kairi said to herself as she thought about what to say to him. She had just woken up and was about to leave.  
  
She had been thinking about her decision all morning. She didn't care for Riku the way she thought she did when he had asked her to be his girlfriend. It was quick and to the point when he had asked her a year ago. She hoped she wouldn't hurt his feelings by breaking off their relationship. They would still be friends, right?  
  
The wind played with a seventeen year old girl's auburn hair as she slowly approached the young man. Wisps of silver hair ruffled over and over as a crashing sea would.  
  
She gulped as she thought about what she had to say and do to him. "Riku?" she barely choked out.  
  
He turned, and instead of the smile that usually greeted her, upon his handsome face was a cold stare. He wasn't exactly looking at her, but his eyes were on her. It was like he was staring right through her. Not even noticing her...  
  
Just how Sora felt. God, no wonder he didn't return her feelings, she was awful.  
  
She took a deep breath and let her thoughts return to the task at hand. "Ok, Riku. I have something to say but first I would like to say you are a great friend-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Kairi. Look; I think we need to stop this relationship. We're done." He said interrupting her. She was hit with a swift hard blow. Her eyes were wide, sure she was just about to say the same thing – except slightly gentler – but cutting off a relationship hurt.  
  
"Uh, yeah ok. I understand." She smiled at him, glad it was over and he wasn't hurt. Actually, he seemed to not even notice her...AT ALL. "So, are we still friends?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." Now his eyes were interested, but not in her, someone behind her. She turned and looked behind her to find...Rikku and Sora?! But he was looking at Rikku and then staring coldly at Sora when ever her giggles sounded because of him.  
  
What the hell was going on, on this island?!  
  
"Bye Rikku, I'm leaving for a while." Kairi said a bitterness entering her voice. A horrified expression came across her face. She was jealous!  
  
"Ok, bye." Riku said. This really hurt. One of her best friends was ignoring her. She was added another good reason to get off the islands.  
  
..........................................Sora.....................................................  
  
"Rikku I'm leaving for a while." Sora said looking at her smiling face which was quickly replaced by a frown.  
  
"Why? Where are you going?" Rikku asked somberly.  
  
"One of my friend's needs help." Sora said. It was sort of true. Jiro was considered a friend right? It would take forever to explain it.  
  
"It is he or she ok?" Rikku asked.  
  
"I think he is going to be fine. He just needs my help." Sora said reassuringly.  
  
"I'll miss you, Sora. Who am I supposed to bug now?" She giggled at the goofy grin that appeared on his face. She looked ahead of her and saw Riku and her roommate Kairi. Riku was kind of cute, now she knew who she could bug. Sora wouldn't know, because he would be gone. (evil Rikku!! A--hole...)  
  
"I'm sure you'll find someone to annoy." He smiled again at her. He noticed Kairi talking to Riku in front of him. "I'll miss you too Rikku, I don't know how long I'll be gone."  
  
"Bye Sora." Rikku called as she ran after the retreating Riku, who seemed to be headed to the Main Island. Sora glanced over at Kairi. She was watching him. His eyes widened a bit. He thought she would be watching Riku.  
  
Kairi smiled at him and walked over to stand next to him. "You ready?"  
  
"Are you sure you should be going?" Sora was having doubts about her safety.  
  
"Should? No." Kairi smiled brightly at him. "Want? Yes. I want a journey, I want to explore, and I want to help you."  
  
"Ok. I guess I can't really stop you. Besides you are already packed and Mimi is coming for us." Sora sighed. He had gone to Paine and gotten some herbs and bandages for his side. Only after Kairi had been thoroughly checked, of course.  
  
Kairi picked up her small back-pack just as Mimi was landing beside them.  
  
"You really don't mind carrying my clothes?" Sora asked. Kairi laughed.  
  
"Why not? I won't be doing any serious battling, and you didn't pack that much." Kairi looked at Mimi, who only looked slightly better from her sleep. She probably would only be truly relaxed when she found out Jiro was well.  
  
"Let's go." Mimi said looking at Sora, after first smiling at Kairi. Sora stared at her, until finally Mimi sighed. "You have magic right?"  
  
"Yes. I just don't know how to grant wings." Sora said.  
  
"Oh, ok. Repeat after me in a second. This is what Jiro said to grant me wings. To save energy only grant either Kairi or you wings and the other can carry the one without them." Mimi let a small smile pass her lips. This would be interesting, she could see that the Keyblade Master and the Princess had something between them.  
  
"I'll carry you since your lighter and I'm stronger. Alright?" Sora said with a tint of red on his face. He would have Kairi in his arms for a long time...  
  
"Sure, Ok." Kairi smiled with the same flushed face.  
  
"Ok. (A/N- Do not try this at home kids...LOL) Repeat after me:  
  
With my gift of magic, thy swear upon the power of light  
  
To help me reach the heaven's skies, grant me wings so I shall take flight  
  
With my gift I seek friends, to help me till my journey ends  
  
With my gift of magic, thy swear upon the power of goodness  
  
When the angel wings rest upon my back, the Evil shall roam these lands less"  
  
Sora repeated the chant and a blinding bright light engulfed him. He could feel the wings bind with his muscles in his back and then he could feel soft feathers bursting from his back. He thought it would be painful, but all he felt was peace and serenity.  
  
When the light subsided, Sora opened his eyes. Kairi gasped slightly, he was an angel. A doer of good. He wasn't a true angel, for there was no halo hovering over his head and he was no immortal, but he was the closest thing her mind could imagine.  
  
"It didn't hurt." Sora said looking at Mimi. She smiled at him.  
  
"You thought it would?" She laughed at his puzzled expression.  
  
"Well, yes." He slightly lifted his right wing. It was as natural as lifting a finger. "It feels like I grew two more arms." Kairi and Mimi laughed at his childish wonder.  
  
"Except these arms can fly." Mimi said and took flight.  
  
"You ready? Let's go." Sora said walking over to Kairi. He picked her up bridal style and she looped her arms around his neck. They both blushed. He slowly raised into the sky and Kairi slightly tightened her grip on him, as she watched the ground get smaller.  
  
"Don't be scared, I won't drop you." Sora mumbled against the side of her head. She was making him go crazy. Her hair smelled like strawberries and exotic flowers. It was rather hard to explain, it was just...KAIRI.  
  
She raised her head and looked at him. His cobalt eyes looked even more beautiful close up. "I know." She smiled.  
  
Author's Note- Awwww. So cute! Btw- srry if the chant was gay. Thanks if you thought it was cool . Srry if it was short. It seemed like good stopping point. Review!!


	15. Sequel: Chapter 6

Disclaimer- (haven't done one of these in a while.) Tetsuya Nomura owns Kingdom Hearts, I don't.  
  
Author's Note- My birthday is today! June 12!! So I updated especially for the occasion! - Enjoyz!  
  
Maybe Then: The Adventure Continues  
  
Chapter: 6  
  
By: Cobalt-eyedAngel  
  
"Passing through the ports to the next world, is not as hard as it is complicated." Mimi spoke as she led the way.  
  
Sora had been flying all morning with Kairi in his arms. And though the muscles in his shoulders, he didn't even know he had, were aching horribly; there was a strange feeling in his stomach. He felt warmed by Kairi's small body, and he had a great urge to never let her go.  
  
"Do I need to wake Kairi up to pass through?" Sora asked. Kairi had fallen asleep about an hour ago. She seemed like she hadn't slept in ages. Her body was completely relaxed and had a small smile on her face.  
  
"No, as long as you hold onto her tight." Mimi smiled at Sora's blush and then braced herself. "Get ready."  
  
Sora was slightly confused. All that was ahead of him was the bright blue sky. He felt a weird tingling pass through him, and he had the awkward feeling that something was there.  
  
A few seconds of flying forward and suddenly there was a bright flash. It seemed to take an eternity and a second all at the same time.  
  
"Stay strong! If you don't have a strong will, the port won't let you through! Think of light or the darkness that lurks in the gates will consume you!" Mimi shouted over the strange hum that was feeling his ears.  
  
Okay. Think of light. Safety.  
  
He held Kairi close to him and his wings felt extra strain. His senses pringled with a weird essence and the bright blue clouded to black and gray. He felt something hit him hard in his stomach and his wings flashed once then completely disappeared.  
  
"Sora!" He heard Mimi's distant voice shout from above.  
  
He tried to get his wings to come back but he was falling faster and faster.  
  
"Sora?" Mumbled a voice into his chest.  
  
"Kairi."  
  
"We're falling." She said frightened and tightened her hold on him. "Sora?"  
  
"Kairi. Don't be scared. I'm sure we'll be alright." Sora tried to keep his voice strong, as the fell even faster.  
  
"I love you Sora."  
  
A bright flash of white light caused Sora to squeeze his eyes shut. And the air was knocked out of him. All he could think was that Kairi was in his arms and that he couldn't let her die. He didn't think of his own safety, just as long as Kairi was safe. "I love you too, Kairi."  
  
"Sora!" A cheerful voice called. He jerked and his eyes opened wide. Mimi was floating in front of him, and the blue sky was behind her. What happened?  
  
"Am I dead?" Sora asked confused. His wings were gently flapping on his back, Kairi was still asleep in his arms and the sky was once again blue.  
  
"No, of course not." Mimi laughed at him. "You did well! The darkness was close to consuming you for a second when we passed through the port, but at the last second, light filled your heart. It's kind of hard to explain, but whatever was happening in Limbo must have been full of light."  
  
"Limbo?"  
  
"The dimension between one world to the next. It's full of the Heartless that were not destroyed. They can't travel and they can't return to Kingdom Hearts, because their power is no longer." Mimi explained and they continued flying.  
  
"If Kingdom Hearts is where light resides, why are the Heartless generated inside it?"  
  
"You probably can answer that question more than I can. I only know the little that Jiro told me. Sorry." Mimi smiled at him. "I was consumed my first time when passing through Limbo. I guess great things can be expected from the Master of the Keyblades."  
  
"Master of the Keyblades, what does that mean?"  
  
"Like I said before, there are seven total keyblades that can be found throughout the universe. Five of them specialize in one of each of the senses. Sight, touch, taste, sound, and smell. Their senses help them detect evil and things to come. Then, there is the Master of the Keyblades, who is equal in all the senses. He, or you, are the most sensitive to Darkness. Meaning you can both stay the farthest away, and come the closest to come consumed forever."  
  
"Are you sure it's me? I mean, it seems really big, and I don't think I'm that great." Sora said unsure.  
  
"It's you." Mimi smiled. "Jiro is the Sight Keybladist. He lent me some of his powers to complete the mission, and since he has sight, that is why I can see the door to Limbo and other worlds. He knows it is you, as do the other Keybladist."  
  
"What about the seventh Keybladist?"  
  
"The Seventh Keybladist is completely Darkness." Mimi lost her smile and she frowned. "It is said that everybody has some good in them, but the Dark Keybladist has none. Even those who are strong believers that not everyone is bad, have changed their minds about him. But still, we will need to find him in order to return peace in the worlds."  
  
Sora sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Where are we now?"  
  
"This is Twilight Town." Mimi smiled. "This is one of the Main worlds. There a few Main worlds that have ports connected to all worlds. Twilight Town, Traverse Town, and Dawn City are a few that I know of as of now."  
  
(Author's Note- IMPORTANT There is a lot of stuff in the small trailers and Another Story things, that I can't explain. Because I don't want to make all these guesses and then have the actual game come out and my stuff be completely wrong. Then it might confuse you. So I'm only uses small facts about the trailers.)  
  
"And we're going to Jiro, right?" Sora asked and Mimi nodded. "What is that place called?"  
  
"Galled Wake." (Pronounce it however you want. -)  
  
"That's a weird name." Kairi mumbled, the last bit of sleep wearing off.  
  
"You're awake." Mimi smiled. "We have to stop here for a while so I can stock up on supplies. By night time we should be ready to leave for Galled."  
  
Sora and Mimi landed on a small dock that was next to the small ocean. Sora looked up at Twilight Town.  
  
It was a sight.  
  
It seemed the city was of pure gold. A huge clock tower was in the middle of the place. And it had two large bells on either side of it. In the distance a few mountains could be seen and below was some sort of gate that looked to be the entrance of the city.  
  
"Will you two be okay by yourselves? I have to meet and greet a few people and buy a few items." Mimi asked them.  
  
"We should be fine." Sora said and she nodded.  
  
"Meet me at the hotel in about seven hours. I have money for a couple of rooms. It's alright that we share one, okay Kairi?"  
  
"Sure." Kairi smiled at her.  
  
"Okay. Stay out of trouble you two." Mimi joked.  
  
"It'll be hard to resist." Kairi joked back and then Mimi smiled and took flight once again. "Are you going to walk around with your wings?"  
  
"Um, I'm not sure how to get rid of them." Sora said sheepishly. Kairi laughed and took a closer look at the white produce of feathers that were residing in his shoulder blades.  
  
"Have you tried a chant?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know like...  
  
Thank you wings, your use was used.  
  
Come back again, when I ask you."  
  
"You think that will work?" Sora asked.  
  
"No hurt in trying." Kairi smiled.  
  
Sora repeated the chant and nothing happened. "Well, I guess I'll have to walk around with them."  
  
"People are going to think they are seeing things." Kairi walked toward the entrance clock tower.  
  
"Maybe they're used to Mimi and her wings." Sora suggested and Kairi looked thoughtful.  
  
"Perhaps. So what do you want to do?"  
  
"We can check out the town, we haven't much else to do."  
  
"Sounds good." Kairi was walking ahead of him looking around when suddenly she yelped. "Sora!" She fell through an open sewer hole and Sora caught her hand just in time.  
  
"You okay?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yes." Kairi said then started laughing. All of a sudden Kairi's laughter abruptly stopped as something tugged hard on her leg. Sora and Kairi's eyes widened at the same time.  
  
"Don't move Kairi."  
  
"Something has got my foot." Kairi whispered.  
  
"It's a Heartless. I'm going to pull you up real fast, so when I say, kick it." Sora said and Kairi nodded.  
  
She kicked it fast and Sora pulled her up and she fell on him. He was on his back, and Kairi was lying on top of him. Sora's wings suddenly disappeared and with that obstacle out of the way, Sora fell further to the floor.  
  
"Ouch." They both said at the same time and then they laughed nervously. Kairi rolled off of him, so she was lying next to him. She sat up and looked at her ankle, where the Heartless' hand had grasped. It was a bright red handprint, with traces of black and it had burned a small part of her shoe, as if its hand was acid.  
  
"That's not very safe." Sora said examining the pothole that Kairi had fallen through moments ago. He squinted into the dark space, looking for any movement. The cover which was lying next to it, was beaten up like someone had run over it a couple times. He covered the hole then looked at Kairi.  
  
"It was a Heartless? Do you mean those black little shadow things that you once turned into?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Yeah. Are you okay?" He rushed over when she slightly cringed when she tried to stand. "Don't move." He commanded and pulled one of her arms over his shoulder then wrapped one of his arms around her waist. "Let's go find some shops to buy some medication."  
  
Kairi blushed at their contact, even though she had been sleeping in his arms all day. She would never get tired of his warmth. "We don't have any money. I'm sure I'll be fine."  
  
"I have money." Sora mumbled.  
  
"Huh? When did you get money?"  
  
"My journey. When the Heartless robbed people of their hearts, they also robbed them of items and gold." Sora explained as they awkwardly hobbled to the entrance. "I tried to give it to the people of the towns, but they would never take it, and a few of it is gifts from people."  
  
"You don't mind using it on me?"  
  
"Of course not. You're hurt."  
  
They entered through the huge double doors and no one even glanced up to see the visitors. Sora and Kairi looked around and saw a big building, whose doors were wide open and walked in. Sure enough, it was a general store.  
  
"Can I help you?" An old-aged man cheerfully asked them.  
  
"One potion and bandages." Sora responded.  
  
"75 munny." The man asked. (A/N- I don't remember if that amount is reasonable or not.) Sora paid for it then took Kairi outside to sit on a bench.  
  
"Hand me your foot." Sora said and she laid his foot on his lap. He pulled off her shoe and took a closer look at the mark. "You're going to have a lot of handprints at the end of the journey." And Kairi laughed.  
  
He held her foot away from him and poured half of the potion on the wound. It chilled lightly but didn't hurt anymore. He brought her foot back to his lap and started bandaging it slowly.  
  
"Drink the rest of this." He instructed and handed her the half-full (or half-empty. LOL. Which ever kind of person you are.) bottle of potion. Kairi nodded and drank the rest in six big gulps.  
  
"That tastes...weird..." Kairi said and her face took on disgust. Sora laughed and finished bandaging her wound.  
  
"Ok, you okay now?" Sora asked and gently lifted her foot off his lap.  
  
"I'm fine now. I don't feel it." Kairi assured him and she slowly got up. Sora replaced their arms and helped her walk.  
  
"How bout we go see the clock tower since we can't walk around town." Sora said a few moments later when they were in front of the tower.  
  
"Sounds good. Hey, I just noticed, your wings! They're gone!" Kairi said.  
  
"They disappeared when you fell on me." They both blushed at how embarrassing that sounded. "I don't now why, they just did. We should ask Mimi when we see her."  
  
"Yeah." Kairi said. "You don't think, I like...crushed them do you?" Kairi asked worried.  
  
Sora laughed. "I doubt it. It didn't hurt at all." He decided to tease her since she was so worried. "You might have because your so heavy, you probably knocked right back to where they came from."  
  
"Do you really think so?" Kairi asked really worried now. Sora tried his best not to laugh. "Hey! Wait a minute, you think I'm fat?"  
  
"I don't know where the fat is, but you sure are heavy." Sora said taking it a little too far.  
  
"I didn't know I was fat, someone should have told me." Kairi looked away from his gaze. 'I can't believe no one told me I was fat! How embarrassing to hear it from Sora. He must think I'm such a loser.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Hey, Kairi I'm just kidding. You're the smallest seventeen year-old I know." Sora said trying to get her to look at him.  
  
"I'm the only seventeen year-old you know." Kairi mumbled. (Rikku, Selphie, and the other girls are 18. Kairi's b-day is soon! I'll probably put that has a chapter...)  
  
"Okay, let me rephrase that; You're the smallest teenager I know. Seriously Kairi. You're not fat!" Sora laughed.  
  
"You're just saying that because you don't want to hurt my feelings." Kairi muttered.  
  
"You don't believe me?" Sora looked around and saw a few people in the clock tower room they had walked to. "Hey! Everybody!"  
  
"What are you doing?!" Kairi whispered and blushed. The six people who were in there looked at Sora.  
  
"Is this girl next to me fat?" He called out. Kairi blushed an even brighter red and tried to hit Sora. "Is she? Tell us the truth."  
  
A few people shook their head 'no' and a couple said 'are you kidding me?!'.  
  
"Sora!" Kairi punched him lightly in the arm. "We can't stay here now, that was so embarrassing!"  
  
"You said you didn't believe me." Sora said innocently then smiled. Kairi couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Don't be a jerk." Kairi said smiling.  
  
"Me?" Sora asked looking appalled.  
  
Author's Note- Awww. I'm doing a lot of fluff lately aren't I? Aw well, you can't tell me you don't like it! Well, you can...but there is only one way to do so. It called the blue button at the bottom and it says Submit Review. So please do so!! Thanks!  
  
I'm becoming really busy lately and the only way I'll update is if I get 5 or more reviews. So see ya then! 


End file.
